Not What He Expected
by Kyra5972
Summary: This is not where he expected his life to go. Crossover with Secret Life Of The American Teenager; Ricky-Centric.


**Title:** Not What He Expected

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. They belong to Brenda Hampton and Joss Whedon.

**Summary:** This is not where he expected his life to go.

**Pairings:** Spike/Ricky, mentions of Connor/Amy and Dawn/Adrian.

**Spoilers:** Secret Life – Nothing too specific. Takes place about six or so years after season 1, Ricky is 22. BtVS – Takes place post-Chosen by a few years, let's say…five years or so?

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!** Mentions of **FEMSLASH!!** Nothing real explicit, though. You have been warned! Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** For IceWhisper, who mentioned having a mental image of Ricky/Spike flash through her head while she helped me plan out '_Do You Believe Me Now?_'. She also thought that the idea of Ricky as a Watcher was interesting, which I must say I agree with.

**BtVSxSL**

This was not where he had pictured his life ending up. If someone had tried to tell him when he was sixteen that this is where he'd be now, he would have laughed his ass off at them. Then again, he had never expected to become a father at sixteen either. But things don't always go the way we expect them to.

At sixteen, Ricky Underwood had fully expected to be shuffled through a couple more foster homes, graduate and work some minimum wage job for the rest of his life. And once he found out Amy was pregnant, he figured the graduating part was a bit iffy; thinking that he'd probably end up having to drop out in order to help her pay for the baby. He had never, ever thought that he'd make it to college. Even though his grades at that point had been good enough that he'd be able to get in, they weren't good enough to get him a scholarship and he didn't have the money to pay for tuition. And while he was a good drum player, he wasn't good enough for a musical scholarship either. So college and a good, well-paying job after college had never been something he'd expected to have in his life.

He had been right, to a certain extent, about the foster homes. He hadn't exactly been shuffled around, but he didn't stay with the foster parents he had when he was sixteen either. They had decided that he brought too much drama into their lives and that he came with far too much baggage, so they had requested he be sent to a different family. Ricky had been slightly afraid that he'd have to move, go somewhere where he'd never get the chance to see his son or daughter once it was born.

That was something else that had surprised him, actually wanting to be a father, to be a dad. If anyone had told him before that year that he'd be a father at sixteen, again, he would have laughed at them. And even if he had believed them, he never would have thought that he'd actually _want_ to be involved with the child; he'd never really been the responsible type, nor did he have a very good role model when it came to being a dad. But there he was at sixteen, about to be handed off to yet another foster family and afraid he wouldn't be able to see his child be born or grow up, that he wouldn't be able to be apart of the life he helped create.

Then _they_ moved to town. They were a mismatched group if ever he'd seen one. There were eight of them in total, four guys and four girls, and they moved into the two largest houses in town. They completely changed his life.

When the eight of them had moved to town it had caused a huge stir; so huge in fact, that everyone seemed to forget that Amy Jeurgens was pregnant and the so-called mental patient Ricky Underwood was the father. Everyone thought all of them had to be crazy, even more-so than Ricky supposedly was.

There was a man who looked to be just past middle aged, two men who appeared to be in their twenties, one with bleach blonde hair and the other a brunette with one eye, a shaggy-haired brunette teenaged boy who was about a year older than Ricky and had a slightly androgynous look to him. The girls were even more different from each other; one teenager with long brown hair and big blue eyes, and three women in their twenties; a slender redhead, a short blonde that looked harmless yet screamed dangerous and a brunette who looked the part of dangerous and absolutely oozed sex appeal.

They moved to town just after Ricky's foster parents had asked for him to be moved. He had been worrying about having to leave town and was distracted and therefore not paying much attention to his surroundings when he turned a corner and ran straight into the tall brunette teenager, knocking her to the ground and managing to land on his ass himself. They had both apologized profusely, Ricky hitting on the beautiful girl as he did so. To his surprise she just laughed at him and told him that while he was cute, he really wasn't her type. When he'd asked why, she'd just grinned and told him "Wrong parts" before continuing on her way. Ricky stared after her and just as she was about to turn the corner she turned back.

"I'm Dawn, by the way," She'd said. "Dawn Summers."

Ricky had continued on to his locker and then to class in a daze, the implications of Dawn's statement running through his head. He'd been quite surprised when he entered the classroom to see Dawn sitting at one of the desks. He'd slipped into a seat beside he a flashed her a smile as she turned to look at him. As the other students slowly filed in, he'd turned and introduced himself.

"I'm Ricky Underwood," He'd said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn replied. "So what had you so spaced earlier?"

Ricky had debated for a moment what to tell her before finally settling on "I might have to move. But I don't want to."

Dawn had looked at him curiously, "Why don't you just ask your parents to stay? At least until the end of the school year?"

That was when he'd told her that he was in foster care and that he didn't really have a say in it. She'd just nodded with an understanding look on her face before turning to face forward as the teacher called for attention.

They had been paired up for a project that day and had met in the library over lunch to get started on it and Dawn had been impressed by his research skills. There were a few times over the course of their researching, both that day at lunch and later that night at her house as they worked, that Dawn had sent him some considering looks that Ricky couldn't quite figure out.

She had introduced him to the three others that lived in the house with her; the short blonde woman was Buffy, Dawn's older sister. She was apparently dating some guy named Angel that lived out of town. The dangerous looking brunette was Faith and the teenaged boy was Connor, both of whom Dawn just said were 'family'.

The two teens had worked on the project for the rest of the week and by the time Friday had rolled around, Ricky was satisfied with their final product. But he was also a nervous wreck because that was the day he would find out who his new foster family was. They were supposed to pick him up that day after school and Ricky had waited on the front steps trying not to look as nervous as he was.

He had looked up in confusion as Dawn had approached him with the older man that had moved to town with her and her family but was living in the other house. She'd told him that the man's name was Giles and that he was Ricky's new foster father. To say that Ricky was shocked would be an understatement. Though that had been nothing compared to later that night when he'd met the blonde man named Spike, the dark haired man named Xander and the redheaded woman Willow. It wasn't meeting them that had shocked them, but rather the reason that Dawn had convinced Giles to take him in.

They had told him all about the supernatural that night, Giles, Dawn, Connor, Faith, Willow, Buffy, Xander and Spike. Told him about vampires and demons, witches and werewolves. They told him about Hellmouths, Slayers and Watchers. It was this last that was the reason Dawn had talked the older British man into taking him in; she thought that he was just what they were looking for in the next generation of Watchers. As they continued explaining and the shock wore off, the intrigue had set in.

After the explanations were finished Giles had had Dawn and Connor show Ricky around. He had instantly fallen in love with the library the moment he set foot inside. If the books had been normal books, it wouldn't have captured attention the way it did; but these were books on magic and demons and myths and things that people never thought existed.

Giles had started his basic Watcher training the next week, showing him around the libraries and giving him books to read, most of them on Slayers since that would be the most important thing for him to learn. But Giles didn't push; he made sure Ricky still had time for his regular school work.

Dawn and Connor quickly became his best friends. And yet it still surprised him when the got together with their respective girlfriends. He hadn't even noticed that Connor had been spending time with Amy while Ricky was doing his Watcher training, but then again, Connor could be damn sneaky and secretive when he wanted to. Though, it was Dawn's girlfriend that surprised him the most; mostly because he had never in a million years thought that Adrian would be interested in girls. It had definitely thrown him for a loop. But he had been happy for everyone involved, especially since it meant that little creep, Ben, was out of the picture. Apparently, Connor had agreed with him that Ben was creepy and had stalker tendencies.

Time had seemed to fly by and before he knew it, he was graduating. And not only graduating, but graduating top of his class. Giles had enrolled him in classes at the nearby college, knowing that Ricky wouldn't want to be too far from his daughter. Adrian, Dawn and Connor were all attending the same school as well, and Amy started there as soon as she had graduated.

It was in his second year of college that Ricky had once again been thrown completely for a loop. That year he had gotten into a serious relationship, no games or toying around; an actual serious committed relationship. That wasn't so much the surprising part as he had mellowed out and settled down quite a bit after being taken into Giles' care and starting his training as a Watcher. No, the surprising part was who he had started dating, and who he was still dating to this day, over two years later; Spike. Somehow the blonde vampire had managed to worm his way into Ricky's heart.

Ricky's world had tilted on it axis that day when he found himself not only kissing Spike, but enjoying it as well. They had tried to keep things casual, but that had barely lasted a month before they had both stopped trying to even pretend that they were interested in other people. After that they had been exclusive and still were. Ricky was happier than he'd ever been with Spike. And it didn't hurt matters any that his daughter loved the vampire.

So now here he was, lying in bed watching his gorgeous blonde lover sleep, contemplating his life and deciding firmly that this definitely was not where he had pictured his life going when he was sixteen.

Spike shifted in his sleep and turned to look at Ricky. "What are you doing awake, Love?" The blonde murmured softly.

Ricky smiled and reached out to stroke his hand over the vampire's naked chest and down over his abs. "Watching you sleep," He replied.

Spike yawned and grinned, "I thought that was my job?"

Ricky just shrugged in reply then let out a soft gasp as he suddenly found himself underneath a hard cool body, pressed into the mattress underneath him. Then he moaned as cool lips settled over his own and a cold tongue slid into his warm mouth. He moaned again as Spike pressed down on him, pressing their naked erections together causing Ricky to buck his hips slightly looking for much-needed friction. He continued to moan and gasp, his voice joined by Spike's as they moved together, bodies moving as one as they made love to one another. All his previous thought drifted away at the feel of Spike's strong body moving over his own, losing himself in the pleasure of being with his lover.

Yeah, this may not be what he had expected all those years ago…But he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**BtVSxSL**

**I hope you all liked it! I didn't really have anything specific in mind when I started this, just wasn't tired yet so I sat down with the vague idea in my head and this is what happened. So I hope you liked it.**

**Review, please? They are much appreciated!**

**Kyra**


End file.
